Typically, advertising is sold on a national, regional, and local basis. Major advertisers (e.g., Ford, Proctor and Gamble, Nestle or the like) often buy advertising time nationally or across affiliates. In these cases, the same advertisements will be shown across a national or regional footprint of the advertisement. However, these advertisements do not allow for inclusion of local information.